Im Sorry
by nerdnproud
Summary: Song!Fic. You left him alone. Why did you leave..? Why did you leave him alone again..? You were his only light in his darkness. So.. why? Nico x Reader. Song: Kiss it all better, by "Here Is We." Oneshot.


Song: Kiss It All Better by Here Is We

 _He sits in his cell and he lays on his bed, covers his heart. And closes his eyes._

Nico, Reyna, and Coach Hedge carried the statue to the middle of camp half blood. Being careful not to drop it. The set it down carefully. Coach smiled,

"Good job brats! Now I get to see my wif-"

He was interrupted by a cannon shooting. Nico and Reyna turned to where it was located. It was near Thalia's tree. Nico walked over to Coach seriously,

"Go to your family. Me and Reyna will handle this."

Coach Hedge nodded and ran. So, Nico and Reyna turned their heads and ran off too.

 _He sees a smoking gun, and the coward he ran. And in his arms, is the bleeding...love of his life._

They ran but didn't make it in time. Octivian (is that how you spell his name?) launched another attack, but this one was an army of monsters.

But there you were. Slashing and jumping up and about. Safe.

You created a ice shield to protect 20 other campers. You turned around too see a giant cyclops.

"Y/N!"

Nico's yell was heard by every soldier in the battlefield.

You were stabbed by a cyclops. Choking on blood, you fell.

 _And she cries. "Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go. Its not your fault love, you didn't know, you didn't know."_

Nico ran, grabbed you, ran to the sidelines (where some of the other campers were), and cradled your head.

It was all just a blur to him.

You, cyclops, and (BOOM!) a sword.

He cries softly and shouted for help. His depserate cries for help.

You softly shook your head. "No Nico... I'm not gonna make it.. don't blame yourself. You- You", you sob, "You didnt know.. kay'?"

You stroked his black hair. He still sobs, while holding you, and keeps on telling you "you're gonna be fine."

But you both knew you weren't.

"Hey Nico.. baby.. listen to me.. r-remember... whe-when.. we fi-rst", you coffed out some blood, "met..?"

Flashback:

Nico and Bianca first made it to Camp Half Blood. You were both 12 back then. You were both still childish.

Percy, Nico, Bianca, and the others came out of the taxi. "Hey Hey! Percy! Thalia! Grover! Your back!" you squealed, giving them all bear hugs. They all hugged you back. Percy spoke to y/n "Hey me and the others are gonna go see Chiron okay? Maybe you could give a little tour to the guests?". You nodded excitedly.

When they left you turned to the new people.

"Hi! My name is Y/N! Nice to meet you!"

The little boy shyly nodded back with a word of "Nico". So you were guessing that was his name.

The older girl patted the little boy's head. "Hello! Pleasure to meet you too. My name is Bianca Di Angelo. While my shy little brother here is Nico Di Angelo."

You giggled. You then notice a pack of cards in his hands. Your eyes widened.

"A-Are those... MYTHOMAGIC CARDS!"

Nico grinned at you, "Yeah! You wanna play later?"

"HECK YEA! I LOVE MYTHOMAGIC!"

You then gave them a little tour. At the end, you gave Nico a little hug, he blushed and hugged back too.

"Bye!"

Flackback End

"Yeah.. I remember..."

Nico stared into those beautiful e/c eyes.

You laughed a bit but soon choked. "Y-Yea.. But remember.. I love you so much okay?...Don't every forget me and... Don't blame your-"

You stopped. Then soon started to slowly.. but surely... die.

 _Her hands are so cold, and he kisses her face. And he says, "Everything will be alright."_

Nico's eyes widened... "No y/n.. please no. Please! Y/n!"

He sobs again.

Soon he stopped crying.

He put you down gently.

Then marched to the battlefield, sword in hand.

 _He noticed the gun. And his rage grew inside. He said, "I'll avenge my lover tonight."_

He noticed the first monster. He yelled in fury.."I'LL KILL YOU!"

In the end, he shut himself out. Traveled. Survived. No one saw him for a year. But he managed. He still misses you.

A/N: Sorry if it was short. But it was my first songfic.. just finish the song. I didnt do a lot of writing the lyrics.


End file.
